The Other Side of the Mirror
by AuthorA97
Summary: Prompt 14: from a villian's POV. Decided that it was better to make it about a villian. It was more fun. Happy birthday Morgan!


"Let her go!" Tony begged. "Please! Don't kill her!"

The creature turned to him, clawed hand still holding the crying Kelsea's neck. It smiled, revealing the jagged and sharp teeth like a shark. A pair of unnatural orange eyes bore into his dark green.

It was the overall shape of a twelve year old girl. It had skin pale as moonlight, lips forever stained with it's favorite meal. The long strands of black hair hung from two ponytails on the sides of it's head, tied with red ribbons. It wore a schoolgirl dress, torn and ripped and bloodied like the world they lived in.

The eyes shifted to a more human way. "Why should I?" It asked, sounding like the twelve year old girl it was possessing. The one screaming and crying in her mind. "I'm hungry."

Tony locked eyes with Kelsea. She was scared, as one would be on these circumstances. She could see the idea forming in his mind, it shining clear on his face. She shook her head, as much as she could with the claw on her throat.

"No." Kelsea whimpered. "No!"

"Kill me instead, please!" Tony begged.

The vampire stopped.

Kelsea whimpered.

It pulled away from Kelsea, claws still gripping the woman's throat in it's clawed hand.

"A lot of others have offered." It hissed. "Why should I _take_ from _you?"_ Kelsea whimpered in it's grip. "It's making her heart race. There blood goes so much faster when they're afraid."

Tony tightened his jaw. He hated that monster for what it was doing to his fiancee. "I'd give you a fight."

It hummed, almost disappointed. "An ant cannot crush a boot."

"But the person in the boot can still feel it's bite." Tony snapped.

 _Now_ it seemed interested.

"Oh you're a clever little ant, aren't you?" It cooed. It's mouth stretched out into a face splitting grin. Tony was horrified to it's pointed teeth again.

Kelsea whimpered again. "Please...please no..."

It glanced down at Kelsea. It clenched it's hand, digging it's claws into Kelsea's neck. Not enough to maim, just enough for blood to make a trail down her neck.

Tony growled. He leapt at it.

It tossed Kelsea to the ground, not caring if it scratched Kelsea's throat worse. Tony tackled it to the ground.

Kelsea screamed.

So did Tony.

It had grabbed Tony's shoulders. It rolled the two of them around, so Tony was on his back. It lowered it's mouth to Tony's neck.

Tony screamed.

Kelsea hadn't stopped.

Soon, only Kelsea was screaming.

Soon, Tony stopped struggling.

The moment he did was when it pulled away from him.

"The night I turned, I save a man's life." The creature purred over the couple. "I know, impossible right?"

Kelsea held on to Tony's bleeding body, the two crying as they prepared for death. She buried her face into the untouched side of his neck. Tony choked on his own blood.

"I was a different person back then." It glanced at their mirror, as if seeing a different person in the reflection. "After I turned, the man I saved became my first _feast._ "

At the word feast, Kelsea screamed in pain.

"Can't you imagine it?" The creature asked, walking to the mirror. The sounds of carnage behind her fading away into the background. "He thought he was safe, I was a child. It was a complete surprise when I ripped the throat out."

Kelsea screamed in agony. There was the sound of meat tearing off a bone, and unmistakable sound of someone chewing on it.

The creature laughed, staring into it's own reflection. It could see the girl inside, slapping her hands against the mirror. Tears on her cheeks, an unspoken plea dead in her throat, and amber eyes full of shame.

As it had been for the past three decades, it was music to the creature's ears. The girl in the reflection looked to the couple, seeing a scene cut straight from a Shakespeare play.

The man that had been Tony was still ripping and chewing on the woman that had been Kelsea. He had Turned, just as the creature intended.

It followed the girl's sight, unable to stop from laughing. It always wanted a pet...

==TOSOFM==

Tony woke up at sunset.

He always did now.

Tony woke up inside his room. It had a condo up north where it called 'home'. Once it brought Tony back, it gave Tony his own room. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted inside (including try to kill himself. He'd tried. It always brought him back) as the windows had been removed, replaced with steel to keep out the sun. It could rise at night, only if the creature typed in the passcode that could only be typed in it's room. It threw in a mirror for him, where he could see his reflection (it explained they could be seen in modern mirrors, rather than the old ones) change to be more monstrous.

He rose up to his feet. He had barely slept- as usual- kept up by nightmares about the dozens of people it had made him kill to survive. Or just so it could have a laugh.

Months had gone past since he Turned. Since he lost Kelsea, with the bitter _(sweet)_ taste of her blood on his tongue. He didn't bother counting the days that changed to weeks that changed to months.

It did all of that for him.

It followed the days obsessively. It carried around a calendar, that Tony had seen splattered in blood. It once killed a man that tried to take the calendar (afterwards, making Tony eat the remains) from her.

Tony winced when he realized he'd called the vampire a 'her'. He'd been doing that lately, thinking of it as a person. It was a monster. Monsters don't have names. Monsters were _things._

He was just a thing.

It's orange eyes were practically glowing in the dark. It always let herself in his room, no lock could even think of keeping her out. It was smiling at him. Sometimes it smiled like a human, just to freak him out when the shark-teeth came back. He'd start thinking of it as a she, before remember in a crash of horror that it wasn't.

"Good night, Tony!" It cheered in delight. It was dressed up in a frilly pink dress, clean of bloodstains. She always had dozens of dresses and outfits that were clean, just so she could soak them in blood. Tony had been here so long he knew that those were the ones she wore to sleep. "Do you know what today is?"

Tony refused to answer.

It continued to smile.

"It's her birthday." It cheered to Tony. "September 17!"

He glared.

"Who's birthday? Great question." It sat down in metal pull out chair Tony had picked. Something total not personal for his prison. "You know Kelsea's birthday is- sorry _was_ \- in April. You're a boy so I'm not talking about _you_." It tapped him on the cheek. "Don't worry, you'll get your own surprise."

Tony continued to glare.

It smiled, unperturbed by his usual sour mood. "Don't worry. I love spoiling things!"

It ran to the mirror Tony had in his room.

"Her!" It pointed at the mirror.

Tony glared.

"Her name is _Morgan_." It cooed. It traced a finger along her reflection's cheek. "She turns...oh...one hundred thirty-two today, right?"

It paused, like waiting for the reflection to answer.

Tony always knew it was insane. This was just...more than he thought.

"It is. I know it is." It raised up the calender, blood spattered across the pages. It pointed at one particularly blood soaked date. "September 17, 2039. You were a hundred in '07, it's been thirty-two years, basic math."

Tony suddenly understood. She was talking about the body of the girl she was wearing. The body that it used to destroy lives and spread suffering, had belonged to a little girl. Maybe it was just a demon, possessing this girl and posing as a vampire for laughs.

Which meant the girl was inside it's body, and had been for over a century.

"What do you say, Morgan? Hmm? How will people die tonight?" It asked. When no answer came, it turned to Tony. "Every year on her birthday, I give her a gift. _Sweet little Morgy_ gets to choose how I kill people that night. Last year she decided I'd string up someone in the barn- like a living chair. It was gonna be a scarecrow, but we did that in '22 and I don't like giving the same gift twice. Morgan had to get more creative."

' _Poor fucking kid.'_ Tony thought to himself, grateful that he was at least safe inside his mind.

It suddenly frowned, turning back to her reflection. "Morgan. Answer me, I'm not going to wait!" It smashed a fist against the mirror. To Tony's surprise, the mirror only shook. "Fine. Don't pick."

Then, it's head rotated to stare at Tony. The shark teeth were back.

" _For every minute I wait-"_ It explained, in the language of vampires that Tony understood better than English. " _I'll take another bite out of Tony's throat."_

Tony's eyes widened.

It spread it's mouth wide, showing off the rows of teeth. Tony could still feel the burning pain from last time. The fire of vampire blood flowing through his veins as he changed, the hunger that filled his belly before he had to fill it.

Tony knew better than to run. Running to it was like a game, like a hunt. He'd seen people make the same mistake. She always killed those ones first.

As suddenly as she started, she stopped.

"Finally decided to play?" It chirped to the mirror.

Tony let out a sigh of relief- even though he didn't need to breathe.

"How are people dying tonight?" It asked the mirror. It blinked rapidly, in what could've been cute if not for the shark teeth and orange eyes. "Oh! That's just _rotten_."

Tony gulped. "What...what did she say?"

"Little sweetie was always scared of burning to death." It explained. "Like witches who touched holy ground. One thing that always shook her to the core was the death of every single person inside a movie theatre in a small town- women and children included."

Smiling at the mirror, it praised the girl trapped inside. "Such a _fucking twisted_ mind ya got there, wonderful.

"She wanted to tell you sorry." It pouted. "She's right to be. If she'd only gone along with it the first time, I would've accepted just a simple throat slash. She always makes it difficult."

==TOSOFM==

As the sun rose on the horizon, there was only one noise. Only one thing different than the monotone life Tony was used to now.

The mirror was cracked.

 **==TOSOFM==**

 **AN: Happy birthday, Morgan!**

 **(She actually turned 288 today, but I loved this idea too much to pass up!)**


End file.
